elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Narina Carvain
Narina Carvain was a female Imperial and the Countess of Bruma at the end of the Third Era. She was known for being a crisp countess, ruthless in negotiations and cunning in thought. During the Oblivion Crisis, she played a crucial role in the events that led to the Second Battle of Bruma, allowing Martin Septim to proceed with his plan to allow the Daedra to attack the city. She was also known to be an avid collector of Akaviri artifacts. Biography At some point during the Third Era, Carvain was named countess of Cyrodiil's County Bruma. A somewhat controversial choice, given her Nibenese heritage and the fact the Bruma was for all intents and purposes Nord country, but she proved herself an able ruler in time. Despite this, some among the nobility of Cyrodiil still held misgivings about her. In the year 3E 433, Carvain found her county host to the last surviving heir to the throne and the only person capable of saving Tamriel from the Oblivion Crisis: Martin Septim. Hidden in Cloud Ruler Temple, the fortress of the Blades in the mountains north of Bruma, Martin was secretly orchestrating a means of defeating the Daedric hordes and ending the Crisis. Bruma was inevitably caught in the middle, becoming a focal point for the war. The Mythic Dawn, the Daedric cult behind the Oblivion Crisis, planned to attack the city in an effort to corner Martin at Cloud Ruler. The Blades notified Carvain of this, and she responded accordingly. Towards the end of the Crisis, Bruma was to finally come under full attack from the Daedra. Martin's plan of defeating them involved allowing the Mythic Dawn to proceed with the attack. Carvain was informed of Martin's plan by his champion, the Hero of Kvatch, a singular figure in the war. Though hesitant to risk Bruma's destruction, Carvain agreed to the plan, accepting that if Bruma fell, so would the Empire. She met with Martin for a council of war to finalize the plans, then ordered the gates of Bruma closed and the city's troops deployed. The Battle of Bruma, though costly in terms of life, was ultimately a success, and Bruma was saved from destruction. Carvain allowed for a statue to be erected in Bruma commemorating the hero of the battle, the Hero of Kvatch. Personality and Traits Narina Carvain was described as "a cunning and ruthless negotiator". She was considered truly politically adept, although aloof and cold as her county. She was also a very religious person, known to be a dutiful chapelgoer. Despite her political prowess however, she also knew when the time for words was over, and when desperate action was needed, going against the advice of even her top military advisors, such as Guard Captain Burd. Carvain also possessed a talent for reading others, as displayed when she first met the Hero of Kvatch. She detected that the Hero truly was just that, a person who could inspire and lead others to victory, though the Hero never responded to her claims. Narina was a known scholar and collector of Akaviri antiquities. In her throne room, she had on display ancient Akaviri katanas and shields, and she even carried an Akaviri katana on her person, suggesting some skill with the blade. At one point, she hired the services of an adventurer, who may or may not have been the Hero of Kvatch, to acquire the Draconian Madstone from the ruins of Pale Pass in the north. Quests * Lifting the Vale * My Bruma House * Defense of Bruma Behind the Scenes *Narina is encountered mainly in the Main Quest, where she acts as the flashpoint to start the battle in the "Defense of Bruma" quest. *As with most of the other Counts and Countesses, she is essential throughout the entire game, and therefore cannot be killed. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' Category:Imperials Category:Nobility Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Characters